


You Will Understand

by robinasnyder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, multiple Gabriels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel will get it through Sam's thick skull that he is good. </p>
<p>Prompt from possessedmoose: "Could you do one where Gabriel is praising Sam because he is just so good and pure?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Understand

"Stop it," Sam said, but there was a giggle in his voice.

"Not until you stop the pity party," Gabriel breathed into Sam’s ear. Another one of him tickled Sam’s foot and nearly got kick in the face for the privilege. Oh but Sam’s laugh as glorious and he twisted and turned and put his foot right back in the other Gabriel’s hold when he stopped, just begging to be tickled more. 

"Not fair!" Sam called an then gasped with a third Gabriel found a free hand and wrapped his mouth around two of Sam’s fingers and started sucking, while he lightly massaged the hand. 

"You are good, Sam." Gabriel whispered in Sam’s ear, rubbing his hand up and down Sam’s chest. "You are good. You are powerful. You overpowered Lucifer and dragged him and Michael down. You are good. You have pain and angst but you are good." 

"But-" Sam was cut off by his own laughter as the Gabriel down at the end of the bed started to mercilessly tickle his foot. The other Gabriel stopped after a moment and Sam lay there, panting in deep great breaths that made his deep great chest heave in a way that Gabriel couldn’t help but like. He tickled Sam’s tummy a little and Sam let out a little chuckle, but didn’t try to push him off. 

Of course that might have had more to do with the third Gabriel still sucking and kissing on Sam’s fingers, and Gabriel himself gripping Sam’s other hand so he couldn’t escape. 

"But-" Sam tried again after he’d gotten his breath. Gabriel raised one eyebrow and the other Gabriel started tickling Sam again. 

Sam gasped and squirmed and shouted out laughter between breaths. “But!” he tried again before he fell back into cackles as the other Gabriel’s assault simply became more vicious. Sam arched off the bed with laughter, trying to pull his foot away. Certainly he’d pulled his other foot up and placed it bottom first on the sheets so he knee was pulled up and his exposed piggies were far away from other Gabriel’s greedy fingers.

Sam tried to get his foot away from the other Gabriel. But the other Gabriel tightened his grip until Sam couldn’t possibly escape, and kept tickling Sam until Sam was literally screaming with laughter, and trying to come right off the bed to escape. 

"You win! You win!" Sam shouted. 

"Say your awesome," Gabriel said. 

"I’m awesome! Now stop!" Sam about bellowed. And the other Gabriel did stop. 

Sam lay back, panting like he’d run a marathon. His chest heaved, his whole body shoo a little. Gabriel sat up and stroked Sam’s hair. 

"Now, will you let me take care of you, Sam?" Gabriel asked gently. 

Sam didn’t say anything, he just nodded, and kept his eyes screwed tightly shut. 

The third Gabriel kept sucking on his fingers and massaging Sam’s palm. When Gabriel sat up a fourth Gabriel appeared and started doing the same thing to Sam’s other hand. The Gabriel at Sam’s feet started to massage the abused area. Sam slowly lowered his other foot, allowing the other Gabriel access when it came time. 

"Feel better?" Gabriel asked Sam who was starting to melt into a pile of relaxed goo. 

"Very." Sam said, his eyes still close. Gabriel bent over and engaged in a few moments of kisses, mostly ones Sam’s sighed contentedly into. When Gabriel pulled back Sam opened his eyes. 

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked. 

"You’re perfect, Sam Winchester, don’t ever think of your self as less than another person, when you’re so much better than everyone else." Gabriel told him. 

Gabriel didn’t know if Sam actually agreed with him or just didn’t want to fight, but Sam didn’t say anything. He just closed his eyes and let out a happy sigh as a fifth Gabriel started to massage Sam’s scalp. Gabriel took his place back and went back to kissing Sam.


End file.
